Chouzenshuu
The Chōzenshū (超全集; lit. "Ultra Complete Collection") is a four volume collection of guide books released in 2013. They are published under V-Jump's Favorite Printing Comics collection. Overview The Chōzenshū are condensed versions of the 1990s Daizenshuu, illustrated books that tell everything about the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise, with updated information,V-Jump, issue #3, 2013 including those from other guide books and manga series related to Dragon Ball. Their release dates are February 5, March 4, April 4, and May 9, 2013, respectively.V-Jump, issue #2, 2013 Each of the four volumes contains B4-sized posters with rare illustrations by Akira Toriyama, and which were originally posters in the Daizenshuu books. Volumes ''Chōzenshū 1'' Chōzenshū 1: Story & World Guide, released on February 5, 2013, is a combined and updated version of Daizenshuu 2 and Daizenshuu 4, which cover the manga story and world aspects of Dragon Ball. The front cover borrows the cover artwork from Daizenshuu 4. The main sections are NEW DRAGON WORLD (Introduction, New Story Guide: Kanzenban Subtitle Guide, New World Guide), DRAGON BALL STORY GUIDE (Daizenshuu 2 reprinted pages), DRAGON BALL WORLD GUIDE (Daizenshuu 4 reprinted pages), Akira Toriyama Super Interview (Daizenshuu 2 and Daizenshuu 4 interviews in a more compact layout). The 352-page book contains considerable factual information about entirety of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, a brief Dr. Slump follow-up, as well as pictures of the world, other planets, different parts of Earth, and an overall look at the universe. It is updated with information from the Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guides, Nekomajin, Dr. Mashirito and Abale-chan, Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. It is also illustrated with images from the Kanzenban manga covers and other official artworks made after the release of the Daizenshuu books. The two fold-out poster illustrations included are the cover art for Daizenshuu 1 one one side and for Daizenshuu 2 on the other for the first poster, and the cover art for Daizenshuu 4 on one side and a Character Relations chart on the reverse for the second. The books also includes a new interview with Akira Toriyama in addition to the reprint of the older Daizenshuu interviews. ''Chōzenshū 2'' Chōzenshū 2: Animation Guide Part 1, released on March 4, 2013, is a combination of the main sections of Daizenshuu 3, Daizenshuu 5, and the Supplemental Daizenshuu (without the Library of Adventure and All Story Digest sections). It is a pictorial walkthrough covering the story of the entire Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z anime series, and updated with information from Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, and Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Its front cover borrows the cover artwork from Daizenshuu 3. The main sections are SPECIAL PICTURES (Special Pictures No. 1: Dragon Ball Kai, Special Pictures No. 2: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Special Pictures No. 3: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, Special Pictures No. 4: Episode of Bardock), Dragon Ball Super Battle Scenes (Daizenshuu 3 reprinted pages), Dragon Ball Z Super Battle Scenes (Daizenshuu reprinted pages), Variety of Dragon Ball (Daizenshuu reprinted pages), Akira Toriyama Super Interview (Daizenshuu 3 and Daizenshuu 5 interviews in a more compact layout, leaving out the last three Daizenshuu 3 questions in the process). Throughout the book are various screenshots of the show, along with some official artwork. The book also includes a single fold-out poster, which features the cover art for Daizenshuu 5 on the front and an "Animation Dragon Ball the Great History" chart that coveres animated releases from the beginning of the TV show in 1986 up through the 2013 movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods on the reverse. ''Chōzenshū 3'' Chōzenshū 3: Animation Guide Part 2 will be released on April 4, 2013. ''Chōzenshū 4'' Chōzenshū 4: Dragon Ball Super Encyclopedia (超辞典), released on May 9, 2013, is based on Daizenshuu 7. This book contains everything that is Dragon Ball: complete "Character Guide", "Attack List", "Timeline", and "Power Level" guides. It also contains a complete "Location" and "Item List". Gallery Chozenshuu1Cover.jpg|''Chōzenshū 1'' cover Chozenshuu1Back.jpg|''Chōzenshū 1'' back Chozenshuu1-1.jpg|Relation Guide (Chōzenshū 1) Chozenshuu1-2.jpg|Frieza's family (Chōzenshū 1) Chozenshuu1-3.jpg|Gods (Chōzenshū 1) Chozenshuu1-4.jpg|Whis and Bills (Chōzenshū 1) Chozenshuu1-5.jpg|Q&A with Toriyama (Chōzenshū 1) Chozenshuu1-6.jpg|Vegeta's various forms (Chōzenshū 1) Chozenshuu2Cover.jpg|''Chōzenshū 2'' cover Chozenshuu2-1.jpg|Chilled (Chōzenshū 2) Chozenshuu2-2.jpg|''Episode of Bardock'' (Chōzenshū 2) Chozenshuu2-3.jpg|Goku and Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Chozenshuu2-4.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan faces Cell (Chōzenshū 2) Chozenshuu2-5.jpg|Pikkon defeats Cell Chozenshuu2-6.jpg|Cell Games Reenactment Chozenshuu2-7.jpg|Goku vs. Majin Vegeta (Chōzenshū 2) Chozenshuu2-8.jpg|''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!'' Chozenshuu2EndingInterview.jpg|Toriyama interview in Chōzenshū 2 References Category:Books Category:Dragon Ball media